


I'm not a weapon

by Ggirl9013



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Is grieving, Other, Poor Barry, Season 2episode23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggirl9013/pseuds/Ggirl9013
Summary: They locked him away like nothing.





	I'm not a weapon

He sat silently in the cell they imprisoned him in tears falling slowly down his face as he rocked back and forth wondering why they'd locked him away for being angry at someone who took his last biological family member way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Hi I was planing to make this longer should I?


End file.
